Lyla the dark princess
by Babylyssa
Summary: Lyla is you average witch. Well not really.  She is Lord Voldemort's daughter and he wants to kill her. Will she live or will she die?
1. Preveiw  Diagon Ally

**Lyla the Dark Princess**

This is a Harry Potter fan fic. I've had this idea for ever but never got it down. Lyla (lie la) is Lord Voldemort's daughter. Lyla's mother is unknown. Lyla is called the Dark Princess by all of Lord Voldemort's followers, but she hates being called it. Lyla was taught the dark arts and knows them very well. She also has a knack for normal magic. When Voldemort (She calls him daddy Voldy.) killed Harry's parents The ministry of magic assigned her to live with some one she knew as a guardian. Snape was the only one that wanted her. (I mean who would blame people for not wanting the dark lords daughter.) Snape was very happy to have her live with him. Lyla is 17, when Harry came to Hogwarts. Lyla was requested (by Snape) to not be at the school to learn but to always be along side of Snape. Snape is very over protective toward Lyla and he's also very nice to her. As soon as her father finds her Lord Voldemort will kill her. Will she survive or will she die?

-------------------------------------------Year 1-----------------------------------------

---Chapter 1-Diagon Ally---

"You will not talk to any of the other houses ONLY Slytherin this year. Got it." Snape grumbled.

"Yes Severus." Lyla said kindly knowing she will disobey him. Lyla was always a rebel. She was never afraid to get down and dirty. They were in Diagon Ally. Lyla favorite place with all the shops.

"Oh excuse me, my Dark Princess." said a voice that Lyla knew her anger grew not only at what he had said but for him to.

"Yes, Malfoy!?! I would prefer if you call me Lyla. That's L-Y-L-A." Lyla said in the snottiest voice she could.

"I would like you to meet my son, Draco." Then a boy about the age of 11 slipped out from behind his dad.

" Hello, I'm Lyla Riddle." The sound of her last name she hated. Riddle. She thought stupid last name and looked a Draco.

" I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco sounded just like his father.

"Draco, What are we supposed to do when we see either the Dark Lord or the Dark Princess?" Lucius scolded his son.

" Whoops, sorry father." Draco took a very deep bow.

"Stupid father." Lyla muttered. She hated being The "Dark" Princess.

Snape was listening to this whole conversation to the last mutter. " Come on my baby we have to go buy you some new robes before we get back to the school."

"Don't forget my new wand." Lyla pulled out a 16 in unicorn horn wand broken into 4 pieces. The two walked to Ollivanders. Then to another store then back to the train.


	2. The Train

---Chapter 2-The train---

"Severus I'm going to sit in a box with first years. Ok?" Lyla said nicely then stuck her lower lip out. Snape always said yes to that. "Ok, I'll be sitting near the front of the train if you need me." Snape said walking off.

Lyla saw a box with a red haired boy, a long brown hair girl, and a boy with a scar on his forehead. She knocked on the box door. The red haired boy open the door, "Yes?'

"Well I'm Lyla, I've been at Hogwarts for 10 years. If you have any questions, I'm the one to ask. And do you mind if I sit with you?" Lyla said as nice as she possibly could.

"Well I'm Ron Weasley ." The red haired boy pointed to himself. He pointed to his left, "This is Hermione Granger." Then he pointed to his right. "This is Harry Potter." "Hello." Harry said smiling .

Lyla stepped back and her eyes widened. Then she finally sat down.

"What's your last name? Do you have a nick name? What's your parents' names?" The three asked her.

"Well my last name is Riddle. No I don't have a nick name. My parents..." She trailed off. " My fathers name is Tom Riddle and my guardian's name is Severus Snape." Lyla finally said

" What about your mother?" Harry asked her.

"I never had a mother. She died 2 hours after I was born." Lyla had tears in her eyes.

" I'm sorry, I never had parents either," Harry gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Harry," Lyla whipped her tears on her finger. "So what about your guys family?" Lyla asked kindly.

"My father works at the Ministry of Magic." Ron said. "My parents are muggles which means I'm..." Hermione whispered "muggle-born." "My parents were killed by.." Lyla finished Harry's sentence for him.

"Lord Voldemort, I know." Lyla trembled at the thought of her father, Daddy Voldy.


	3. At Hogwarts

---Chapter 3-At Hogwarts--

"I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye, friends." The idea of Lyla having friends GENUS. Lyla walked out of the box and walked to the front of the train.

"Hi Severus," Lyla said cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" Snape said evilly.

"I have some friends now." Lyla pranced around.

"YOU WILL NOT BE PRANCING AROUND THIS YEAR!!" Snape almost screamed. Then her grabbed her by the ear. She always got her ear pulled by either Snape or her father. It made her behave. Then Snape walked her into the great hall and sat her down by Professor Quirrell. She did not like him one bit. From the start of the year she saw strait though him.

"He..llo." Quirrell stammered.

"Hello. " Lyla said with her teeth showing. They kind of looked like snake fangs that's why she rarely ever showed them. Then she flipped her long brown hair. Snape slapped her for it. Snape always wanted her to have black hair, but Lyla refuses to die it. Lyla loves her hair.

The first years started to walk in. Her new friends Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the front. She waved to them but they didn't wave back. "Who are you waving to?" Snape elbowed her.

"No one Severus." Lyla said staring at Ron. She liked the Weasleys. She grew up around them. Her favorite one was Charlie Weasley.

The first years were sorted into their houses. Draco was sorted into Slytherin. "Great, now I'm going to be called The Dark Princess the rest of my life." Lyla muttered to herself. Then She got the surprise of her life her friends were sorted into Gryffindor which meant if Snape would catch her talking to them she would be.. The thought of it scared her.

As Professor Dumbledore introduced The teachers she only heard Professor Snape, Professor Quirrell and herself. A thought buzzed in her head. Why would Dumbledore introduce me?


	4. Talking about Herself

---Chapter 4-Talking About Herself--

That night she snuck up to the Gryffindor common room, up four flights of stairs and over to the picture of a fat lady. "Caput Draconis," Lyla said only loud enough for the painting to hear. It swung open . Lyla walked in slowly. She got in and said. "I need Mr. Harry Potter." Harry fallowed her out the Gryffindor common room. She stopped in a corner. Harry was right behind her. " Harry do you want to know how I knew that your parents were killed by Lord Voldemort?" Lyla said really fast. "Um... sure why not." Harry replied.

Lyla paused she didn't want to tell him yet. "It was in the paper." She finally got out. "Oh I was hoping for a little more," Harry said sadly.

She walked Harry back to the painting. "Caput Draconis," Lyla said and let Harry in.


	5. Snape Talks to Lyla

---Chapter 5-Snape Talks to Lyla---

When Lyla let Harry back in Snape was walking down the hall. So he saw her. After the painting shut Snape walked over to Lyla and grabbed her ear. "I see you were talking to that Harry Potter. Did I not tell you to not talk to any of the other houses?" you could tell in his voice Snape was ticked.

"Yes Severus you told me not to," Lyla was in pain, but she didn't want Snape to know that. Snape kept holding her ear all the back to Slytherin common room. Lyla knelt down. And looked to the ground. Snape just picked her up and looked into her emerald eyes. "Why did you disobey me? I only say things to protect you." Snape's voice was scolding and nice at the same time.

" I'm sorry Severus, I know I just want to make friends." Lyla said almost crying. "The only friends I have are you of course and the Slytherins. I want friends from other houses."

"Well what about that boy friend you had a few years ago. Charlie was it?" Snape said nicely to her. " It was Charlie Weasley and I want to get to know the rest of his family. He moved to Romania." Lyla started crying.


	6. Lyla confesses

---Chapter 6- Lyla confesses---

"Uh Severus?" Lyla asked uneasily

"Yes, my Lyla?" Snape said in a nice voice.

"I wasn't only talking to Harry, but..." She stopped her self, "I'm friends with Harry, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"You are WHAT!?!?!?!?!?" Snape yelled. Draco heard this and stormed in.

"I heard she is friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Draco tattled.

"You disobeyed me once again," Snape toke her to her bedroom which is off of Snape's room. "You will not eat any dinner."

That went better than she thought. "Thank goodness I'm just skipping dinner I thought it would be worse," Lyla muttered to herself.

A few hours later, Snape swung open the door and walked in Draco fallowing him.

"I should have Draco's father find Lord Voldemort and have him kill you. But I choose not to." Snape said.

Draco laughed, "HA HA, your in trouble." He pointed at Lyla.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Lyla said sternly.

"Lyla's not in trouble. She just wanted new friends," Snape walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"What? She disobeyed you and you just forgive her?" Malfoy's face looked blank. In Lyla head Ha ha he looks stupid.

"Good night Malfoy. Good night Lyla," Snape left Lyla's room with Draco.


	7. Harry‘s surprise

A/N: The Troll part is here but Lyla doesn't have anything to do with it.

---Chapter 7-Harry's surprise---

Lyla was walking down the hall. A few more weeks and then summer break.

"Snape has to be the one who wants the stone," Harry said walking by Lyla.

"Um... Harry. I need to tell you something," Lyla said kind of worried.

"Yes, Lyla," Harry fallowed Lyla in to the third floor corridor.

"You should never talk about your teachers like that. My father's full name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Which spells out, I am..." Lyla was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"LYLA! LYLA!" Snape was trying to find Lyla. Then he found her. "Lyla, I want you to find Mister Malfoy,"

"Ok," then Lyla walked off. She thought about what Harry had said before she pulled him away from his friends. What if Severus really did go near Fluffy? What if he really was trying to get the stone? Lyla found Draco.

Draco grabbed her arm and started to pull her toward the Slytherin Common room. "What do you want MALFOY!?!" You could tell Lyla hated her arm being pulled.

Draco pulled her all the way to the Slytherin Common room. "Snape wants me to keep you here," Lyla tried to pull away. "No you aren't going any where."

Lyla twisted her hand and got free. So she ran to the third floor. "Hush Fluffy," Lyla put a spell back on the harp. So it played again. Then she went down the trap door, in to the devils snare. She relaxed and fell though, Then in to the room with the keys. Lyla quickly grabbed the right one and put it in the door. Now she was in the chess room she could pass right though. Into the room where Quirrell and Harry where she stood back and watched. When it was all over She picked Harry up and took him to the hospital wing where he woke up a few days later.

The end of the year fest rolled around and Lyla knew that Slytherin had won. "I wanted Gryffindor to win."

"Why would you not want your own house to win?" Snape asked Lyla.

Lyla didn't answer. Then Dumbledore announced that Gryffindor had won more house points and that they won the House Point Cup. Lyla smiled.

"Severus, I'm going with Harry. I want to know what it's like to live with muggles." Lyla was already on the train when she said that. So Snape just waved.

----------------------------------end of year one---------------------------------------


	8. Book 2 1 The Dusleys

---------------------------------Start of year two---------------------------------------

---Chapter 1-The Dursleys---

When the train stopped at platform 9 ¾, Lyla got off with Harry.

"Um...Harry, How do we get to your house?" Lyla asked Harry worriedly.

"Fallow me," Harry blurted.

"Ok. Hopefully Uncle Vernon will let me stay. If he doesn't oh he is going to get it," Lyla was in a mad mood.

"We can't do magic outside of school," Harry said nicely.

"You can't, but I can. I'm not a student." Lyla had to point it out.

"Oh that's right and we are almost there," Harry said walking up the driveway.

Lyla knocked on the door. Dudley answered, "Yes, get in Harry. Who are you?"

"I am Lyla Riddle, Harry's protector for the summer. Is Vernon home?"

"DAD!" Dudley yelled. Then Uncle Vernon came to the door.

"I am Lyla Riddle, Harry's protector for the summer. I come from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"You aren't coming in," Vernon started to close the door in Lyla's face. Lyla pulled out her wand.

"I am no student at Hogwarts. I know normal magic and I know the dark arts which can be deadly. So I would like a room for both Harry and me," Lyla said these words as Snape would.

"Ok," Vernon backed up and open the door to invite her in.


	9. 2 2 The house elf

---2-The house elf---

The Summer was nearly over and Harry and Lyla were upstairs and they heard Uncle Vernon yelling for them. "HARRY!!! LYLA!!!"

The two ran downstairs. "Yes ,Uncle, Vernon." the two said together.

"We are having guest you two will be upstairs, pretending to not exist." Uncle Vernon was always mean to Harry, but he'll have to pay for being mean to Lyla.

"What did you tell me to do?!?" Lyla pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "You wouldn't want an accident to happen would you?"

"You do whatever you want to," Uncle Vernon shuddered.

Harry and Lyla walked up stairs. "You are so good." Harry said to Lyla.

"Well I try," said planting a smirk on her face.

Harry swung the door open on his bedroom door. There was something jumping on his bed.

"DOBBY!!" Lyla screeched.

"Master Lyla, Dobby thought Dobby never see you again," Dobby said happily.

"Remember, Dobby I'm not your Master." Lyla softly said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked with his head tilted to the side. "And who are you?"

"Dobby, Dobby the house elf. Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts school." Dobby said quietly.

While Dobby and Harry had their conversation, Lyla went over and picked up a paper and pen and wrote to Severus.

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_Summer has been great. The Dursleys treat me very well. I can't wait for school to start again. I miss you very much. Oh one of the Malfoy's house elves are here. Dammit got to go. I have a feeling Harry is going to get in trouble. Him and Dobby just ran down stairs. See you when school starts. Always love you ALWAYS._

_With Love,_

_Lyla_

Then she left her Eagle, Darla, out of its cage and sent her to Severus.

Then Uncle Vernon brought Harry up and locked him and Lyla in his room.

"How dare you lock me in here?!?!" Then she muttered a Dark arts spell. It didn't work. "Harry our only hope is Severus, I just sent him a letter."


	10. 2 3 The Flying car

---3-The Flying Car---

Lyla pounded on the door then she kicked the door. She cursed and cursed.

Then Ron and the twins, Fred and Gorege, flew up to the window in a flying Ford Angela.

"Ron!" Harry said happily.

"We've come to rescue you." Ron said.

"Hooray!!" Lyla flung her hands up in the air. The four boys looked at her funny. "What?" Lyla couldn't understand why they were looking at her funny.

Harry and Lyla got into the car and Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry's foot. Lyla grabbed Harry and tried to hold on to him. Fred drove the car to the Weasley house.

At the Weasleys', Molly started to yell at the boys. When she saw Lyla she stopped.

Later at breakfast, Arthur walked into the house, "Morning' Weasleys."

"Morning dad." The boys replied.

Molly and Arthur had their talk. Arthur looked up and saw Harry and Lyla. "Who are you?"

"Harry, Harry Potter sir," Harry replied in a nice manner.

"I'm Lyla Ri..." Arthur interrupted Lyla

"You're Lyla Riddle. By God are you really Harry Potter. Tell me what is the function of a rubber duck?"

"I..." Harry couldn't finish his sentence. When Harold, the Weasleys' owl, flew into the window with a clunk. Percy went over and got the letter. It was from Hogwarts for everyone's school supplies.

When everyone was traveling by flu powered. Lyla's Eagle, Darla, flew into the house. Lyla put her arm out for the bird to land on it.

"What is that? And you're next Lyla." Arthur said to Lyla.

"It's my eagle, Darla. She is like Harold only bigger. I have my own way of getting to Diagon Ally." Lyla pulled out her wand and said a small curse and waved it around her head. In an instant Lyla and Darla were gone.

Arthur stuck his hand out to feel if Lyla was still there. "She's gone."


	11. Intermision

(A.N. This Fan fic is based more on the movies than the books. First a little poem I wrote Then the start of the Fan fic.)

Harry Potter hated Snape.

He treated Harry like an ape.

So even though he did pretty well,

His grades only fell.

While Hermione sitting near

Said, "I only got an b+, oh dear,"

Up the stairs Harry did run

To his next class, maybe it would be fun.

But that would not happen

**Because Draco was waiting then.**

"Furry Panther" he would tease,

Then Hermione said, "Oh please."

So Draco called her a mudblood.

Then somebody hit someone, and there was a thud.

Suddenly Filch appeared looking dark and glum,

"Someone will be sorry, this'll be fun.

As the lot trudged to the office,

Ron said, "I wish Filch would get off us.

McGonagall was very mad.

Draco said, "If I get in trouble I'll tell my dad!"

And the thing they had to do,

For their detention was eat chicken poo.

And help Hagrid with his monsters;

"Don't you think the cutest things are my creatures?"

Hagrid said as they heard a click.

Colin Creevy was holding a stick.

He was also holding a camera in his other hand,

He then ran as fast as his legs would carry him across the land.

When the three got back to the common room,

A picture of Harry eating poo was above a loom.

Suddenly Fred and George started throwing exploding crawnie, "You had to eat poo little Ronny,"

There was a puff of smoke,

Fred and George had played a joke!

What a way to end a day.

Almost a disaster, I might say.


	12. 2 4 Diagony Ally

---4- Diagony Ally---

Lyla had poof to the book shop. She waited for the rest of them to get there. When they finally got there, they got in line to meet Gildaroy Lockheart.

When Gildaroy saw Harry and Lyla, a reporter pulled them both forward and told them to smile. Lyla slowly made the corners of her mouth move upward. This was her fake smile.

They were about to leave the book store when Malfoy stopped them. "Liked that didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookstore with out making the front page. And the same with you Lyla."

Then Draco's father stepped in. "Draco, What have a told you?"

"Sorry father." Draco took a deep bow. Lyla just stepped to Mr. Weasley.

Arthur walk over to the rest of the group. " Lucius."

Lucius looked at Arthur than at Lyla. "Arthur."

Lyla ran out of the shop. She didn't like it when people bowed to her. "What happened? Why did Lyla just run away?" Harry ask Mr. Weasley. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Lyla finished with her school supplies and went toward platform 9 ¾. She waited for the Weasleys.

When the Weasleys got there, they all went through except Harry, Ron, and Lyla.


End file.
